


Just For You

by fuckingkyloren



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Choking, Cum Eating, Dirty Dirty Filth, F/M, Face Slapping, Face-Fucking, Face-Sitting, Glove Kink, Leather Kink, Pegging, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Submissive Kylo Ren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2016-03-16
Packaged: 2018-05-27 04:16:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6269320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuckingkyloren/pseuds/fuckingkyloren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You fuck Kylo with a big purple dildo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just For You

“You like eating my pussy don’t you?” you snarled.

“I do, I like it,” Kylo gasped.

“That’s right. Lick my pussy with that dirty little mouth of yours.”

He was lying on his back, fully clothed, while your naked body sat on his pale face. His dark eyes stared into yours, pupils dilated with arousal.

“Stick your tongue out further. I know your tongue is longer than that.”

You sat on his collarbone and watched as he stuck his tongue out almost to the end of his chin.

“It hurts,” he whined.

“I don’t give a fuck,” you said with a sadistic laugh. “Stay just like that.”

You started to ride his tongue, grinding on his face, forcing him to lick your clit over and over. His soft, wet tongue flicked up and down, coating your clit with saliva. “Ahhh fuck,” you breathed. “Eat it.” You grabbed his hair near the top of his scalp and let him run his tongue up and down your cunt. He was breathing heavily through his nose, eyes closed as he focused on his task. He winced as you tugged on his hair.

“Good boy,” you purred. “You wanna taste my cum?” He nodded obediently, letting his big nose graze your clit. You started grinding harder on his face and looked up at the ceiling. Kylo reached up to hold onto your thighs and steady you as your movements became more erratic. Then you moaned shamelessly as your climax tore through you, your legs quivering and your pussy clenching. He kept licking your juices until you slowly climbed off of him and stood beside the bed.

Kylo’s lips and chin were glistening with your fluids. He wiped his mouth and stared up at your naked form.

“Get up,” you said. “Strip for me.”

Kylo obeyed, kicking off his boots and hurriedly shuffling out of his robes and armor. Lastly he removed his leather gloves.

“Give me those,” you said, and he handed them over. “On your knees.” You pushed him down so he landed with a thud.

The gloves were a bit too big for your hands, but you pulled them up as snugly as you could. You flicked one of his nipples roughly and he gasped in surprise.

The leather dragged across Kylo’s skin, leaving a trail of goosebumps in its wake as you caressed his collarbone. You wrapped your fingers around his neck and squeezed gently, restricting some of his airflow. With your other hand you curled a strand of hair behind his ear.

“Mm,” he moaned.

“You like that, you filthy boy?”

“Y-yes.” He was struggling to speak. You gave him a good hard slap across the face and he breathed out harshly, bringing a hand to touch the pink mark you left on his cheek while his mouth hung open in shock.

“Look at me,” you demanded, gripping his jaw. He obeyed and you slapped him again before quickly resuming your chokehold. “What do you say?”

“Thank you,” he croaked, his lower lip trembling as he stared into your eyes. You pressed down on his throat with your thumb.

“You’re my slutty little whore. Say it.”

He hesitated and you punished him with a hard slap. “Say it.”

“I’m your little whore.”

You grabbed his face roughly. “You forgot ‘slutty.’”

“I’m your slutty little whore,” he said with a gulp.

“That’s better.”

You shoved two fingers in his mouth, pressing down on his tongue and setting off his gag reflex. “Ulg,” came the strangled sound from his throat. You grinned. Kylo started swirling his tongue around your gloved fingers, sucking them gently, getting them as wet as possible. You could feel his hot breath even through the leather. You wiped the saliva on his lower lip and his cheek.

“Tell me what you want,” you said flatly.

“I wanna get fucked,” he replied.

You reached into the bedside table and produced a strap-on with an 8-inch purple dildo. You started tying the strap-on around your waist. One strap circled your waist and attached in front to the dildo, while the other strap ran between your legs and attached in the back. After making a few adjustments, you stood with your hips forward, the dildo protruding rudely into Kylo’s personal space like a proud erection.

Kylo looked up and made eye contact while he took the dildo into his mouth, slowly lowering onto it until he was swallowing the whole thing. You held the back of his head gently and pushed him forward, making him gag and sputter. You let him come up for air before you started fucking his face, thrusting harshly in and out of his mouth. He gagged as the dildo brushed the back of his throat.

You watched as he tried to hollow his cheeks. His mouth made obscene squelching sounds with each hard thrust. Of course, you couldn’t tell if his teeth were getting in the way or not, but from his strained expression you could tell he was making an effort. You held his hair back with both hands and shoved the dildo into his mouth, shaking his head around it. Then you pushed it into his cheek, slapping his face repeatedly.

Finally you pulled out. You pointed to the bed and he got on his hands and knees, facing the headboard. You kneeled behind him and reached around to hook your fingers into his mouth again. “Spit,” you commanded. He obeyed and you scissored your fingers together to spread the saliva. You eased your index finger towards his hole, rubbing in slow circles.

“Put it in me- ah- pleease,” he whimpered.

You slowly pushed your finger into his entrance, up to the second knuckle. “That feel okay?” you asked with genuine concern, diverting from your dominant tone.

“It feels so good,” he confirmed, so you slid the rest of your finger in. It was a tight fit. You pulled out slowly before pushing in again, curling your finger ever so slightly. Kylo hissed at the sensation.

“Want another finger in you?”

“Y-yes… Please…”

“Get me the lube,” you said hurriedly. With your finger still stuffed inside him, he reached into the bedside table drawer and produced a small bottle of lube. You pulled your finger out and squirted some lube onto two fingers, scissoring them again and hearing the slick squeaking sound of the leather. You caressed his entrance in circles, then spread his ass open with your other hand and inserted both fingers, feeling his silky-smooth walls clench around them.

“Ohhh… Fuck me, Y/N…”

You started thrusting in and out, teasingly slow, feeling him riding your fingers gently. His hole was slowly relaxing, adjusting to your touch. “Soo dirty,” you purred. “So tight for me.”

“Just for you,” he said quietly.

You pulled your fingers out and gripped the dildo hanging between your legs. You applied a good amount of lube, enjoying the imagery of jacking off your imaginary dick. You brought the dildo just up to Kylo’s entrance and he moaned when he felt the wet hardness of it. You stayed still as Kylo slowly backed up onto the dildo, his tight asshole engulfing it completely. “Ahh fuck,” he groaned. You pulled out and stared at his gaping asshole, then pushed back in and Kylo practically sobbed.

“Does that feel good, you filthy boy? You fuckin like that?” you spat.

“S-so… So fucking good…” He was grinding back against your hips, moaning shamelessly.

The strap that ran between your legs was creating some delicious friction against your clit, and you leaned into the feeling as Kylo rode you, increasing his speed. “Fuck me,” he gasped. You gripped his hips with both hands and thrust forward, and he fell face first against the mattress. You struggled to maintain the right angle, pulling his hips up toward you. The room filled with the slick sounds of the lube-slathered dildo pumping into Kylo’s ass. Your jaw hung slack and your eyes were wide as you watched him open around you again and again. Your face and ears were heating up and sweat began to pour down your face.

“Sit up more,” you commanded, and Kylo got back on his hands and knees. You reached forward to yank a handful of his hair back towards you and he hissed quietly, wincing in pain.

You were starting to tire of the constant thrusting, but you could tell he loved it so you carried on. You were relieved to hear his next request: “I wanna ride you.” You pulled out gingerly, alternately staring at the glistening dildo and Kylo’s wet entrance. “You’re fucking nasty,” you chuckled, giving him a hard spank.

You lay down on your back as Kylo scrambled to align himself over your hips. He straddled you and squeezed more lube onto the dildo, then slowly sat onto it. His large frame towered comically over you and your eyes roamed over his shoulders and chest. His face was contorted in pleasure, his raven hair sticking in clumps to his shining forehead. You reached around to grab his ass with both hands, stretching it apart and producing a loud moan from his full lips. His own hard cock was bouncing obscenely along with the rest of him, and you watched him jerk himself off in rhythm with how he was riding you.

You wished you could feel his tight walls clenching around you, but all you felt was a dull weight crashing into your hips over and over. But the sight of him desperately grinding against you was enough to produce a familiar warmth between your legs.

“Oh fuck… I’m gonna… Can I cum?”

“Cum for me,” you ordered.

He jacked off faster until thick white ropes came squirting from the tip of his cock, falling onto your breasts and stomach. Kylo’s ass thumped against you a few more times until he slowed to a stop, panting heavily. He climbed off of the dildo and sat back on your thighs.

“Clean up your mess,” you said. He reached for the sheets but you snatched his wrist. “Nuh uh,” you chided. He raised his eyebrows in confusion. You scooped up some cum from under your breast and brought it to his mouth. He hesitated for a moment before licking it up, the tastes of lube, leather, and cum mingling on his tongue. Then he bent down to lap up the rest, sliding his hot tongue along your skin and making you squirm.

“Let me see,” you prompted.

He opened his mouth and stuck out his tongue, revealing a bubbling clump of his load. A devilish grin spread across your face and you watched his Adam’s apple bob as he swallowed the cum.  
He collapsed next to you, fondling your breast. “Was I good?” he asked humbly.

“You were perfect,” you smiled, kissing his forehead.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry I can't stop writing Kylo eating his own cum ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


End file.
